


体面

by Thisbe_9



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbe_9/pseuds/Thisbe_9
Summary: Peter Parker决定把Tony Stark死后留给他的眼镜送给Quentin Beck🚗这是一个披着神秘虫的皮，实际上是铁虫的车微替身梗
Relationships: 神秘虫, 铁虫
Kudos: 2





	体面

他们一点都不像，Peter Parker清楚地知道。你不能因为一副愚蠢的眼镜就和什么人上床，哪怕万能的酒精也没法成为服众的借口，更何况，你还未成年，你根本就没喝酒。  
Quentin Beck在一点一点剥开他的衣服，温热的呼吸接触到他裸露的皮肤，带着鼻息的潮湿，让他在瑟缩的同时，自尾骨升起一阵酥麻，简直要烧坏他的蜘蛛感应。  
海水，被太阳晒化的海水，冲刷过后黏在身上的沙砾，还有，还有那个人抹去这些沙砾的手…Peter飞快地掐灭了回忆，他听到从自己嘴里漏出来的粗喘带有哭腔，一时无法分辨它是否是因为Quentin为他突如其来的口交。

Peter坚持让男人戴着那副眼镜，冰冷的镜框擦过小腹，随着口交的动作反复磕碰到自己的耻毛。真是无比糟糕，自己那点见不得人的心思简直无处遁行，昭然若揭。显然，那该死的眼镜绝不该出现在那里，它应该好好地被人戴着，遮掩住镜片后那双眼睛的锋芒。Peter五指抓过男人的头发，手腕压住一侧的镜腿轻轻摩擦。他张嘴仰头，试图进行流畅的呼吸，却没法适应周围愈发稀薄的空气。年轻的蜘蛛侠感觉到自己的身体正在往头脚两端无限地延伸，小腹和腿肚都开始聚集细密的汗珠。他堪将登顶，只稍等待飞窜的火星或是一个要命的深喉，把他送入高潮。

事实上，那个人从没戴着眼镜操过他，可他已幻想多时。他从来只在人前，在需要他站出来带领大家战斗的时候，会使用那副眼镜。那个时候，他会做一名合格的复仇者，或至少是复仇者预备队员，做好他的左膀右臂，大义凛然，以生灵万物为先。  
他们不应被任何人知晓的，屈指可数的几次秘密情事，总是混乱而模糊，那副眼镜连同衣物会随着两人的肢体碰撞四处遗落。Peter几乎没法看清身上的那个人——仅是肌肤相亲，就足以令他大脑缺氧。赤身裸体使人褪去了平日夺目的光彩，变得像世间任何一个男子一样平庸。他脖颈上暴起的青筋，额发间低落的汗珠，裹着酒味的黏腻的唾液，还有时而脆弱时而低沉的喘息，都在模糊他的身份，模糊这个行为的性质，让Peter觉得这一切都是可以发生的。它好像应该发生，全部都是水到渠成。  
Peter不知道哪一种权力更让他性欲勃发，是将Tony Stark变成普通人在自己身上发泄欲望，还是利用法律玷污钢铁侠使其百口莫辩万夫所指。

无论哪一个，都足以让他在床上尖叫，高潮，不省人事。

Peter低头只能看见Quentin的头发和那副眼镜，这一时间令他感到极度的羞耻和无地自容。他不知道自己在发什么疯，他甚至看到了自己的部分体液溅到了镜片上。  
这一切都糟糕透顶。他反手捂住眼睛，企图平缓射精后的余韵。他听不进Quentin的戏谑，也无意阻止男人继续往危险区域攻城掠地。他紧张，无措，同时又充满了狼狈为奸的快感，甚至期待一切公之于众，期待身败名裂。

Tony Stark对一切都尽在掌握。他成功地经营着Stark工业，成功地维系住复仇者联盟，更是成功地葬送了自己的小命。哪怕是在和自己的关系上，他都游刃有余得令人讨厌。人前人后那一套做得是如此滴水不漏，年龄差距带来的处世经验是如此悬殊，Peter往往难以跟上他的脚步，只能在装傻充愣和视而不见中寻求一点生存之道。好吧，也许成功人士玩弄个把男孩根本无伤大雅，他也该迅速习惯平时毕恭毕敬叫阿sir床上哆哆嗦嗦喊爸爸的自由切换，没什么大不了。  
直到上床前的一秒，他才意识到这种关系同样令男人惶惑，因此感到沾沾自喜。他尽力杜绝任何隶属于钢铁侠身份的物件出现，似乎在极力逃避外界的定义，显得是如此掩耳盗铃。他们从不呼唤彼此姓名，亦不聊天温存，只是放任欲望的火苗将两人燃烧殆尽。即便如此，能拖人生导师下水，让那个人也变得局促和慌乱，一直令Peter颇为得意。

被进入的疼痛拉回了Peter的注意。那玩意说实在大得离谱，他想可能是这位神秘客穿越时空的时候受了什么射线的影响。后背位，他和Tony最常使用的姿势。他掐着自己的后颈，狠狠压在枕头上，自己根本无处可逃。然后他会伏下身舔咬自己敏感的耳垂，或是在肩膀上留下一个浅浅的牙印。和神秘客现在做的如出一辙。

可怜的猎物主动献祭，倒霉的猎人竟也跟着上祭台，以痛苦为火炬，以背德为枷锁，画地为牢，心甘情愿。  
你已经有过那么多，怎么说来着，刻骨铭心的山无棱天地合了，所以你是不是根本不拿我当回事？好几次他都想问，但是剧烈运动后的虚脱状态让他没有力气张口。扪心自问，不管是哪种答案，他都没有勇气听。

Quentin强有力的手臂撑在他头的两侧，正在努力进行最后的冲刺。身体里全是被点燃的火源，零星密布又互相勾连，已有燎原之势。额发湿透，肌肉痉挛，快速的挺动撞碎了他嘴里的呻吟。热潮自内部阵阵袭来，掠夺走规律的呼吸，刺激出生理性的泪水。

“你在想谁？”男人听起来好像是生气了，他赌气般重重地撞击那里，顺利地逼出了蜘蛛侠一声短促的尖叫。

他在想谁？脑海里出现了一个踢不走的画面，不是他最后酷毙了的台词，不是倒在小辣椒怀里失去聚焦的瞳孔，不是第一次看见Morgan Stark时小姑娘澄澈的眼睛（虽然这些都在午夜梦回时折磨过他），而是某日阳光明媚，男人坐在快餐店里啃着甜甜圈，一边嘴里嘀嘀咕咕对他耳提面命，讲些过来人的至理名言。  
他说，Peter，People don’t fall in love for fun.  
当时他没有问这句话是什么意思，如今，他已经不可能再知道了。Tony Stark英雄落幕，风风光光名垂青史，留下他迷途不知返，被一句意味不明的话差点逼疯，因为一副眼镜就被捧成见鬼的接班人，还要和莫名其妙的人上床，除了自甘堕落外找不到其他借口来醉生梦死，也没有资格没有立场为什么人肝肠寸断。  
Peter当然做得很好，他的悲伤与缅怀以一种得体的方式，止步于一个后辈的限度，甚至还有着某种教育意义。

大战前夕，他和他说一切都会好的。  
现在，看看现在，现在他们无爱可做，基本上也无情可言。真是好透了。

累积的快感即将饱和，虚张声势的回忆开始龟裂。  
“Oh fuck，fuck u！FUCK！”  
操你的，Tony Stark。操你的。  
你不能，你不能这么对我。

“嘿，宝贝，悠着点。你才几岁，怎么就脏话连篇。”  
Quentin等Peter冷静下来后才敢出声，迟迟得不到回应，倒有些自讨没趣。他自己经历过刚刚的发泄，累得只想趴在床上等待天明，没什么功夫去关心青春期小孩的心理活动和措辞教养。  
“我说，Spiderman，眼镜怎么办？”  
“你留着吧，你戴非常合适。比我合适。”

Peter Parker做了一个错误的决定，他将在日后为此付出代价。但暂时，他对此一无所知。


End file.
